


How?

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Early Work, F/M, GFY, I Made Myself Cry, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when love isn’t enough anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched a movie that I don’t want spoil for anyone and then had to get the morose thoughts it left out of my head. So not what I wanted to be thinking about just before Valentine’s Day. I’ll do my best to follow up with something sickeningly fluffy tomorrow. :D Un-betaed.
> 
> Originally posted 2-13-12.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How had this become their life?

How had the passion that had always been between them turned into this…gaping hole filled with everything they didn’t say?

Silences between them use to be comfortable. They could sit together for hours and not say a word and that was alright, because they just _knew_. They were just happy to be together.

Now, now the silence was accusatory and filled with unhappiness and a directionless anger and he didn’t know _why_.

He loved their daughter, the family, and the life they’d made. He loved her. So very much. He wanted to get back those easy silences, that happiness that was so effortless once upon a time. He wanted to sit around the dinner table and the three of them laugh like they used to. He wanted to kiss his wife and not have her turn her head away after a few perfunctory seconds. He wanted to make love to her and know that she was just as into it as he was.

She just kept pushing him away. Pushing them away.

He could only beat his head against the wall for so long.

She looked so surprised when he finally snapped, he almost laughed, but there was nothing funny about the situation.

He had never laid a hand on his wife in anger and wasn’t about to start now, but it was so damn tempting when she told him there was someone else.

How?

How could she do this to him? To _them_?

He’d always thought that old saying of ‘If you love something, set it free’ was bullshit, but now…

How could he let go of his world for the last fifteen years?

How?

-30-


End file.
